


Medical Check-Up

by andrean182



Series: Not Exactly for Combat [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brawl doesn't like check-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical Check-Up

Blast Off was intrigued. This organic species was surprisingly advanced enough to be able to create an off-planet base, or station, or whatever it was. It was named International Space Station. It held humans to do science, or whatever—he doubted that this race even had enough capability to do much science—, outside their planet. Where some environments were only available off-planet.

He scrolled through the datapad he was holding. The medbay wasn’t far away. Apparently the humans were good enough to run their own off-world base and—

Someone hit him in the front until the datapad he held fell down, making a loud ‘clank’ sound. His head spun, and before he knew it, he was laying in the floor. His head hurt, his optiques offline, but he registered some weight above him. Whoever hit him got off him, but he couldn’t get up before he got his balance again.

“Ooh, Bl-Blast Off! I’m sorry! Sorrry…gotta go bye!...”

Whoever he was, he was gone.

Blast Off laid there, waiting his processors to stop spinning.

* * *

Only a grumpy Constructicon was there on the medbay. Blast Off entered and ignored the look of Hook as he sat in the seat, waiting for Hook to finish whatever he was doing. His frame wasn’t dented, fortunately. He was thankful no one saw it, otherwise he would kick him from the upper atmosphere and leave him there to fall. He kept reading from the datapad that fortunately wasn’t battered, almost missing the sound of medbay door opened.

He looked up and saw Onslaught, almost dragging Brawl into the medbay. Stupid tank, he thought.

“I told you _not_ to get out before you’re done!”

“Noooo….. I don’t want a check-up!”

“It’s just a check-up, for spark’s sake! Sit down and be quiet!”

He heard Onslaught raising his voice and gave Brawl a telling-off. He lowered his datapad a bit, looking at the tank sitting on one of the berths. He smirked at the look of Brawl, apologetic and looking down. Onslaught kept on waiting for him, making sure he didn’t leave again. Hook just sighed.

Stupid tank, he thought.


End file.
